1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CNC lathe and more specifically, to a center reference adjustable cutter holder for use in a CNC lathe.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a cutter holder 6 for a conventional CNC lathe. As illustrated, the cutter holder 6 comprises a mounting hole 61, a barrel 611 mounted in the mounting hole 61, and a tool shank 7 mounted in the barrel 611. The tool shank 7 has a front chuck 71 adapted to hold a cutting tool 8. The cutter holder 6 is fastened to the frame 4 of the CNC lathe with screws 612, enabling the cutting tool 8 to work on the workpiece 9 at the workpiece chuck 5. According to this design, the parts of the cutter holder 6 are not adjustable relative to one another, therefore it is difficult to calibrate the position of the cutter holder 6 relative to the workpiece chuck 5. The operator may be unable to find inaccurate position of the cutting tool 8 when working the workpiece 9, resulting in a poor processing quality or damage of the parts of the machine.